Harry Potter and the Guardian's Son
by boltinpadfoot
Summary: Ron is dead and so is virtually everyone else Harry has had as family. James Black, Sirius' Son joins Harry and Hermione and with the first Hogwarts Homecoming around the corner who knows what the new year has in store
1. A Tipical Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story except for a few I might create.  
  
Harry Potter and the Return of the Guardian  
  
Chapter One: A Surprising Letter  
  
A 15-year-old boy lay on the floor. He was bored out of his mind as he usually was during his summers at Privet Drive. He missed his favorite place in the world, Hogwarts, and could not wait to go back for his 6th year of wizarding education. He had only been with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley for 1 week, and he couldn't wait to go back.  
  
His thoughts then dwindled on his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was hard for him to think they only had two more years together before they would have to go their separate ways and might not ever see, or speak to each other again. Thinking this, a pain went through Harry's heart. He couldn't lose the Weasley's and the Granger's. They were like family; the only family Harry really had. For two years Harry had found a lost relative in Sirius Black, but Sirius had died protecting Harry just a few weeks ago.  
  
There was a knocking at the door and a bag of stale fries slid through Harry's doggie door. He was cooped up again; grounded, for something he didn't do. He was punished for Hedwig breaking Aunt Petunia's glass vase, which was created by some famous artist, when Harry saw Dudley and his friends taking golf swings in the living room. Harry couldn't stand to have Hedwig trapped to, so he let her deliver an Owl to Hermione but didn't get one back yet.   
  
When he finished crunching on the fries, which he saved some not knowing what tomorrow's dinner might be, he went to the bathroom. On the way back, the telephone rang and Harry picked it up, "Hello?" He said dully.  
  
"Hello mate!" A voice said through the receiver.  
  
"Ron!" Harry had never been so happy to hear his voice. He quickly took the phone to his room and sat on the corner of his broken bed. "What have you been up to?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Fine." Ron said. "How's your summer been?"  
  
At this, a rapping came at the window. "Ron hold on a sec. Ok? I got an Owl." Harry opened the letter quickly. Then his jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, who's it from mate?" Ron said and this jolted Harry back to reality.  
  
There was a long pause. "It's from...Cho."  
  
Well that's the first chapter please read and review. I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible  
  
Thanks,  
  
Sirius Wood 


	2. The Unexcpected letter

Disclaimer : I do not own Ron with his red hair or hagrid with his unshaven fuzz. I do not own Harry Potter, The author J.K. Rowling does. Chapter 2  
  
"Well, open it Harry! Open it. Open it."  
  
"Ok, Ron, jees." Harry said, as he slid his finger under the seal. He was shaking. "Why am I shaking? I thought I settled on a decision. A decision that I didn't want to realize. A decision that it wasn't meant to be."  
  
The letter opened and Harry read:  
  
Dear Harry~ How has your summer been? Mine has been awsome. I'm visiting my Grandmother in China. I didn't know how many people there were! What I really wanted to say was that I am so sorry. I'm sorry for that "date" how I made you look like a fool with my constant sobbing; how I must have embarrassed you. I guess I just wasn't ready. I guess I wasn't over... Cedric. But, now I feel better and would like to make up that horrid day in Hogsmeade with another date. Please write back, my summers free. See you soon Love, Cho  
  
"Ron... she asked me out!" Harry almost screamed with excitement. "Wait, I dont want her to see me here. I don't want her to see my Aunt and Uncle and certainly not Dudley."  
  
"Well, that brings up why I called. How would you like to spend the rest of the summer with me at the Burrow?"  
  
"Ron, are you serious, the whole summer? That'd be awsome!" Harry was so excited.  
  
"Great, I'll tell mum. Can we pick you up tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea sure! I'll be ready. See you."  
  
"Till tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Harry hung up the reciever and took out a piece of parchment and started writing a reply to Cho  
  
Cho- I'd love to meet up with you some time. I'll let you decide when and where. I'll be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's so you can write me there. I'll look forward to seeing you soon. Yours Truly, Harry Potter  
  
Before going to bed Harry gave Hedwig the letter and watched her fly out of sight. He was going to go on a date with Cho Chang, the prettiest girl in school; and with that thought Harry went to sleep the instant he sat on his bed. If anyone would have seen him that night, he had a small grin on his face and so did someone in the country of China as she read a letter a sonwy white owl just delivered.  
  
So thats Chapter two please R/R and ill get the next one up as soon as i can Thanks Sirius Wood 


	3. The Two Words No One Wants to Hear

Disclaimer: I do not own Malfoy or anybody stainger, I dont own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. Chapter 3  
  
"Closer Wormtail, closer." The flames jumped and flickered across the face of a small porky man aluminating his petrified expression.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Did you dispose of them Wormtail? Did you make sure that they died?  
  
"Yes Master." Peter groveled.  
  
"Good, everything is going as planned. Now all we need to do is kill a person that is close to Harry Potter. Then our plans will be complete."  
  
"Yes Master, I look forward to it. When will we kill our...victim?"  
  
"Why tonight of coarse. When they are in their sleep. I have something to ask you Peter." Voldemort said chillingly  
  
"What is it Master?" Peter Petigrew asked, though he already knew what.  
  
"Do you find it funny to betray me? Me, Lord Voldemort, the one who has protected your sorry ass for these PAST TWO YEARS? A Death Eater does not try to cover who he believes in Wormtail. Steve Jenkins said the he saw you trying to put a vanishing charm to make the symbol of your allience, to the greatest wizard of all time, disapeer. Is this true Wormtail?  
  
"Master...Lord, Sire, I can explain...I...um... had to um... go to the ...doctor's office... and..."  
  
"WERE YOU SICK WORMTAIL?" At this Peter Petigrew shook his head the shook his whole body out of fear. "I didn't think so. You do know what happend to Issac Anderson when he tried to avoid me, hide from me, just last week? No Peter? Well then, look in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Sadly, you will not live to see it. Good bye, Peter." With that the room was flodded with green light as Voldemort uttered two words that no one wants to hear.  
  
Harry awoke abruptly with the feeling of sweat dripping from his hair. Was this dream he just had true? It certainly could have been. He started thinking about Mr. Weasley and the night he got attacked. He put on his glasses and looked at the clock, 1:34 am. (A/N that was the time i worte this. too much caffine. lol) Voldermort was trying to kill someone close to him. Someone that he cared for. Someone that meant something, impacted his life. Who? Who would Voldemort kill this time? Who would meet the same fate as Harry's parents, or Cedric, or...Sirius?  
  
He sat in the chilling darkness thinking of Cho, trying to forget about the dream he'd just had. He could just picture her shoulder length brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Where would they go on their date? What would they do? "Only time will tell." Thought Harry Potter.  
  
Harry felt his eyelids getting lower and lower. "No I can't go to sleep. What if someone gets attacked. Someone I know?" Harry moaned tiredly. He tried to stay up but he just couldn't. He slept soundly until 8:03 am when he heard two words in his head, AVADA KADAVRA! 


	4. Ron and the Three Streaked Owl

Chapter 4  
  
Harry was busy packing when a disheveled owl slammed into his bedroom window and landed on the windowsill outside. "Arrol." Harry said and went to retrieve the letter. He let Arrol in and opened the seal. Teardrops stained the ink. So that it was barely legible but Harry could make out most of it.  
  
Dear Harry, We wont be able to pick you up for a while. I think it would best, Molly's in a terrible state. Well what I meant to say is that Ron's gone. He passed in his sleep. When Ginny went up to wake him this morning, he wasn't breathing and had no pulse. I'm terribly sorry and this must come as a great shock to you.  
  
Harry couldn't read anymore. He was crying. Tears streamed down his face. All he wanted to do was to disappear. Ron, his best friend was gone. All the moments, fun and pain they shared, were just memories. He was the first fiend he ever really had. For the past five years they were the closet two friends you'd ever meet. They were inseparable. This was worse then Cedric; worse than Sirius. This time Voldermort went to far. He had done exactly what he meant to do strike Harry in the heart. Harry cried for hours. Another rapping on his window interrupted him.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that the results of your O.W.L' s have arrived. You must have scored a 70% or higher to pass and was allowed one failure to proceed to sixth year In the class of Transfiguration you scored a 92%. In the class of Potions your score was a 54%. In the class of Defense Against The Dark Arts, your score a 104% (much to the discretion of the professor) In Charms, you scored an 87%. In History of Magic, you scored a 79%. In the class of Divination, your score was a 72% In Care Of Magical Creatures your score was a 98%.  
  
Congratulations! You have qualified for sixth year. Using the results of your O.W.L. 's, a career choice of an Aurror (a/n sry didn't know how to spell it could you tell me in the reviews?) was the top option for you. Also, I am saddened to tell you that Divination is not available for sixth and seventh year students. You are allowed to choose another subject or take a more advanced class of a subject that you already have.  
  
Congratulations,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Harry still was upset even though this cheered him up a bit. Then another owl flew through the window. "Boy," Harry thought, "am I popular." This was an owl he had never seen before, it was black but with three white streaks going from its forehead down to the tip of its neatly combed tail. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry Potter, Recently, I heard of the death of your godfather, Sirius Black. I also heard of the passing of Ron Weasley, and thought that this would be the best time to send you my letter. Sirius was a dear friend to me. He was my best friend, mentor, and teacher. You may not know who I am but I will tell you.  
  
I have recently been transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My house is Gryffindor (just like yourself and Sirius). I look forward to seeing you at school. Until then, Signed your godfather's son, James Black 


	5. The Hardest Thing Harry's Ever Done

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione, or anybody other. I don't own James Potter or Lily Evans, Harry's mother.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
This was too much, even for the famous Harry Potter. He laid down on his bed in thought. He passed fifth year; Sirius had a son, and Ron. Harry couldn't take it in.  
  
Ron died. It was like a piece of him died with Ron. Ron had been a heavy influence in his life. He was his closest thing he had to a brother. Ron always understood what Harry was feeling. He never questioned Harry when he had visions or heard voices. He just believed in what Harry said; and even though Ron had five brothers, he hoped he was like a brother to Ron as he was to Harry.  
  
His thoughts shifted to this James Black. Why hadn't Sirius told him he had a son? No, he couldn't blame Sirius for this. He couldn't put the blame on anybody, not now. He looked once again at the letter James had sent him. He read it multiple times before he noticed that there was something in the envelope. He pulled it out. It was a picture of Sirius, only younger. He turned it over and it read "James Black age 16". It was remarkable how much they resembled one another. He would definitely want to meet this James Black. If he was anything like Sirius, he knew they would get along. What if he started to replace Ron? "No. No one can replace my best friend. No one." Harry thought as tears started to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"What class should I take?" Harry thought. "I love Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I don't know who the teacher is. Maybe Transfiguration? I remember Hermione telling me that we learn about Animagi in sixth year." He would have to think about it.  
  
Harry's thoughts settled on Hermione. He always thought she had something for Ron. Like, she always tried to pretend she didn't like him when she was near him but Harry was good at telling peoples emotions. Did she know about Ron? Perhaps Harry should tell her? "No. I'm not the one. Dumbledore will tell her. Or she'll find out in the Daily Prophet. "Wait," Harry thought. "Would I want to find out my crush died by reading the papers? Most certainly not, I've got to tell her."  
  
Harry picked up the phone. This had to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. More than spending 11 years with the Dursley's, tougher than rescuing the Sorcerer's Stone, more than battling Lord Voldermort in his fourth year. He couldn't tell her. It was to hard. Yet he had to he had to do it.  
  
It rang. He considered hanging up before any one answered. "Hello. Granger residence."  
  
Harry paused then said. "Hi. This is.Harry Potter. Is.is Hermione there?"  
  
"Sure, hold on. Hermione, a boy's on the phone for you. Here she is." "Hello?" Her voice said smoothly on the phone.  
  
"Hermione, it's .its Harry."  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. What's up? How's your summer been? I sure miss you guys."  
  
When she said 'guys', Harry almost started crying. "I'm .I'm fine"  
  
"Well, you certainly don't sound fine. Is something wrong?" Her voice was as sweet as candy and filled with concern.  
  
"Well.Hermione.this is the hardest thing I've ever done." He now had tears running down his face again. He had to do it; he had to tell her.  
  
"What is it Harry? Is everything ok?" She sounded scared.  
  
"Hermione, I have to tell you something." 


	6. The Return to the Burrow

Chapter Six  
  
I don't own Harry or a guy with a fiddle, so I don't own Hagrid or even Tom Riddle.  
  
Finding out was tough for Harry but telling someone else how he felt was even harder. He sat there on the bed and thought. He pondered and mused until every last cell in his brain was tired. He laid his head down and he felt his eyes droop as he drifted of into sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke bright and early. He frantically searched through the index of the Potions book he had last year. "Flattening terrain, flirting charm, floo powder. Got it." Harry said to himself. It took him a couple of hours to conjure up his concoction but he still was finished before the Dursleys awoke. He tiptoed downstairs skipping the stair that creaked, and snuck into the lining room. He stepped into the fireplace and yelled at the top of his lungs, "THE BURROW"!  
  
When Harry was in his second year, he did not have the best experience with floo powder. One thing about Harry Potter is, he is consistent. He hurled thru visions of fireplaces and people and fires until he came to an abrupt stop. He landed in the fireplace of the Weasleys facing the kitchen table. All of the Weasleys were silently sitting there including Percy. ( a:n in TOOTP he wasn't "getting along" ) As soon as Mrs. Weasley saw Harry, she burst into tears. Ginny, after blushing slightly at the sight of Harry, ran to comfort her mother. Mr. Weasley helped Harry up and sat him down at the table. He spoke quietly in a hushed tone, " Harry, did you not receive my letter"? He whispered.  
  
" No Mr. Weasley I did, it's just that I had to come, you are the closest thing to my family, I had to come to be here".  
  
Mr. Weasley was about to speak again when there was a raping at the door. He went to get it and found a disheveled Remus Lupin on the other side. "Arthur, come quickly, we think theirs been another attack, this time though, it's a muggle". He looked at Harry. " Harry you might want to come too."  
  
A:N Sry it took me so long to update school is hectic in eighth grade! Please email me if you have any comments or suggestions but more importantly, R,R! 


	7. Train Rides

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, or Dumbledore's beard, I don't own anybody, no matter how weird.  
  
Chapter Seven, Hogwarts Again  
  
Lupin took Harry and Mr. Weasley outside and Lupin grabbed a hold of Harry's hand. Then POP! They had apperated to a small muggle home. Soon, Harry regonized it. "Professor Lupin, what are we doing at the Dursley's? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes Harry, something is wrong. All there muggles around us can not see it, but look skyward." Harry raised his head and saw it. A skull gleamed back at him, glowing green and eerie.  
  
"Professor Lupin, you don't mean here, and now? I mean I was just here."  
  
"Yes Harry, all of them, they're dead. It was lucky you left when you did because your body would be laying next to theirs." His voice was saddened and tired.  
  
Now the Dursleys were gone. They and Harry never got along, sending him coat hangers and spare change for his birthdays, however Harry still felt sadness. After all, they were family.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go home. You need to get packed for when you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. We should stop at Diagon Alley on the way back too. How 'bout it Remus?" Mr. Weasley said calmly. Professor Lupin agreed.  
  
Sitting behind a tree, a muggle watched these two men, and a boy talk. An Aston Martin booming down the street suddenly caught his attention. Then he heard a POP! And he turned but the three men were gone.  
  
James Black sat in his room, the lights dimmed. He lived in an orphanage and was the only wizard there. All the rest were muggles. He noticed he was different when he was playing American Football one day with the rest of his so called "friends". He had just been tackled, his nose was bleeding and his long dark hair blew in the wind. The quarterback threw the pass but the ball seemed to just float where ever it wanted, doing circles in the air, until eventually, it blew up.  
  
He hurriedly pressed the backlight button on his Gameboy and the game he was playing, Golden Sun, turned off. The night-checker walked out of sight and then, he was back in the game. He had mastered it, and had beaten it over ten times. Sam, his owl, flew to his window ledge. He had returned from Harry Potter, a parchment letter tied to his talon.  
  
Dear James,  
  
Then news of my godfather, Sirius, having a son is unexpected and exciting news. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Can you play quidditch? We are in need of a new Chaser and I hope you could play. Can't wait to hear from you again. Thank you for your sympathy towards my friends and me. It is good to know that another friend will greet me at Hogwarts. Let's meet on the train. Hermione and I will be waiting near the back of the train. See you then.  
  
Sincerely, Harry  
  
He closed the letter and put it in his backpack. James had tried to fit in with the muggles, playing their games, watching their tv, and reading their magazines, but he was different. Tomorrow, he would be going to Hogwarts and was deeply looking forward to meeting the wizard and his friend. He seemed amused at the Quidditch question. He had made a broom and found a safe spot to practice. He knew that Harry Potter would be interested to see his skill on a broom because he could play, and he wouldn't min giving Slytherin a run for their money.  
  
"COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed over the crowd. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry raced with their carts to the train. They said good-bye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and found their car. A boy already sat in it. He had long dark hair tied in to a ponytail. He turned away from the window when the door opened and met the gaze of Harry. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then embraced laughing like brothers.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stood off to the side, both with puzzled looks on their faces looking at the two attractive boys. "Hermione, Ginny, this is James Black. He is Sirius' son." Harry said. Soon their faces brightened up.  
  
"Hi James." Ginny said, sitting next to Harry. Hermione tried to say hi but found herself unable to speak, so she waved, blushing furiously.  
  
The new friends talked, laughed, and ate all the way to the castle. It was like they were friends their entire lives. The three friends quickly filled James in on everything he needed to know. They told him about Malfoy, the Gryffindor Common Room, Quidditch, the invisibility cloak, and the Maurader's Map, to which Hermione sighed and Ginny listened intently having not heard of it before.  
  
Three cars down a young girl of 17 sat with her friends from Ravenclaw. They chatted about school, clothes and guys. (Typical girls) All of them were coupled up with someone except for Cho. He friends understood Cedric and sympathized for her. They were talking about how great he was and all of that junk until she couldn't take it anymore. "Can't you see? Cedric is dead! It's been two years! I am ready to move on with my life. In fact, now I'm going out with Harry. Yes, the famous Harry Potter. So just SHUT UP! I know you didn't really like him and that you're just saying all this crap. I don't need you sympathy!" With that she stormed out of the car.  
  
"Wow." Said a fellow Ravenclaw girl, as she watched Cho storm off, leaving the others sitting there with their mouths open.  
  
Back in the other compartment, Harry had fallen asleep, Ginny, also asleep, rested he head on his shoulder. (AWWW!) James and Hermione sat talking, about life in the muggle world, and the upcoming school year. In Hermione's impression, James seemed like a good wizard, and pretty smart considering he had very little practice.  
  
The train-ride continued with James and Hermione talking and never taking their eyes off each other. Harry awoke and the three of them talked for a while. Soon James fell asleep against the outer wall of the train, and so did Hermione fully leaning on James, her head on his arm and her hand on his. Ginny awoke, and after forgetting of her embarrassment of sleeping on Harry's shoulder, giggled at James and Hermione.  
  
"They seem to be getting along just fine." Harry whispered snickering.  
  
"Yea, I think they'll be friends, but that's just a hunch". Ginny whispered back between stifled laughter.  
  
The ride continued smoothly, and when the train finally stopped in Hogsmeade station, James and Hermione stirred. The four friends gathered their belongings and went to the horseless carriages, and when the castle finally came into view, James' mouth dropped. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Harry said seeing his friends face.  
  
"Yea, it really is." James replied. The four Gryffindors walked through the front doors feeling happy to be back, and James felt the happiest of all, because for the first time in his life he had friends.  
  
A:N I believe I set a record for longest time not updating! For this I humbly apologize to my readers. I've been reading around and what are flames? I don't want an example, but could someone tell me in the reviews? Thanks. Also please help me with spelling; I need that. Also, in the reviews, tell me what you think of James and Hermione. Lol. Don't worry Harry/ Cho fans, they'll get together, but I'm not promising they'll stay that way. (evil laugh)! Also, another promise, sorry I went all gothic- deathy for a couple chapters, I promise I will stop killing people ( for now, another evil laugh) I also feel bad about replacing Ron so quickly but someone will have a problem with that promise. So getting to the point of the longest author note ever, review! And look for my next chapter coming up by next week Friday! Sry again about the wait.  
  
Boltinpadfoot, Author 


	8. Hogwarts Homecoming

Chapter Eight: Hogwarts Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't Malfoy, which I really don't mind, but I do own James, yes, oh yes, he's mine.

"Ravenclaw takes the quaffle and storms down the field passing from chaser to chaser." Dean's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Ravenclaw has outnumbered James Black the new Gryffindor two to one! Chaser Sarah Poliak receives the quaffle from Katie O'Day and pump fakes then releases a shot, and it's...stopped! YES! James stopped it! He's got a lot of talent he does." Rain poured down on the students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as they watched the Quidditch match. The score was Gryffindor 40, Ravenclaw 0. James hadn't allowed a single goal. There was no doubt he was one of the best keepers in the league. He threw the quaffle to Aleigha Taylor one of the new Gryffindor chasers, a fourth year.

Meanwhile, Harry soared up above looking for the Snitch. Earlier he and Cho had wished each other good luck, blushing. Harry continued to zoom on his Firebolt, his grip loose with on the wet wood of the broom. James was outnumbered. Harry soared down to help him. Sarah Poliak fired the shot against James. James jumped off his broom, deflecting the shot. However, he was no in a free-fall towards the ground. Harry pushed the Firebolt harder until he was feet, then inches away from James. James caught the Firebolt just mere inches from the ground and Harry flew him back to his broom.

Knowing James was okay, Harry resumed his searching. Then he saw it the glittering of the Snitch. He dove quickly. Harry saw the Snitch in front of him but did not see the Bludger behind him. James, who had just stopped another Ravenclaw shot grabbed the Quaffle and shouted to Harry. "Harry, Bludger!" Through the rain, though, Harry could not hear him. The Bludger was closing in. If James was going to do what he thought about, he had to do it now. He grasped the Quaffle and pretended like he was the Quarterback and the Bludger was his receiver. He launched the red ball. It soared through the air knocking the Bludger out of the way from Harry.

"What a spectacular play by Black! He used the Quaffle as his own Bludger to hit the Bludger from bludging Potter! Unbelievable!" Dean shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. Harry now had a wide-open grasp at the Snitch and was able to clasp his fingers around its tiny, golden wings. "And that's the game! Potter has captured the Snitch and Gryffindor wins 190-0! What a great display of teamwork between Potter and Black. Once again the final score Gryffindor 190, Ravenclaw 0. Make sure to see next weekends match as Hufflepuff takes on Slytherin. I'm Dean Thomas and for Professor McGonagal and the rest of the Hogwarts Staff, thank you for attending today's game.

It was now the middle of October and Harry, Hermione, and James were midway through their sixth year. The classes had turned out to be relatively easy for the three (mostly because of Hermione's help), and they were busier than ever with James and Harry on the Quidditch team and Hermione taking even more classes this year then years past. James seemed to fit in with Harry and Hermione perfectly and enjoyed Hogwarts tremendously.

One morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore rose and chimed his glass. The Great Hall fell quiet waiting for his announcement. "Attention students! Two weeks from now will be the first ever Hogwarts Homecoming. The Quidditch game will be on that Friday containing a Hogwarts All-Star Team vs. Sydney Omarr's Academy. Madam Hooch will post the team next week Monday and practices for the team will be every day after classes from 2:30 till 5:00. Also, on Saturday, there will be a dance here in the great hall starting at 7:00 and running until 11:00. The boys will need to ask the girls and at the first Sadie Hawkins Dance in the spring, the girls will ask the boys". When Professor Dumbledore spoke these words James and Hermione looked at each other then glanced away quickly setting their gazes on the floor, their cheeks as red as the Gryffindor Common Room. Professor finished with, "That is all." He sat down. There was a moment's pause, and then the Hall erupted with chatter about the upcoming event. Who was going to go with whom to the dance, and who would make the Quidditch team were the major topics of conversation. Harry, Hermione, and James sat silent for a minute then started talking about it them selves.

"Hey Harry, who are you going to ask to the dance?" James asked. Harry shrugged, thinking of Cho, her beautiful smile and gorgeous dark black hair pictured in Harry's head.

"So James, you know who your gonna ask to the dance? Huh?" Harry questioned.

James' reply was simply, "I have and idea."

Later that evening, the three sat around the Gryffindor Common Room, all alone, late at night. They were talking about classes and how funny Snape looked when Neville's potion exploded in his face. It was getting late so Harry decided to head up to bed. The three exchanged "G'nights." And Harry was off up the stairs towards the Boy's Dormitories. Meanwhile, James turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione I...um...have a question I'd like to ask you."

As he climbed the cold marble steps, Harry started to think about James, and even as he took off his shirt and pants and slipped into bed his thoughts still settled on the boy. Harry felt like James was good friend that he had known since childhood but couldn't help thinking that he was replacing Ron too quickly. Pain and sadness, anger and hatred soon filled Harry's heart as he thought of Ron. All the memories he had shared with the redhead, his first real friend, were now just faded pictures in the back of his brain. He questioned what he was doing, what Ron would have wanted him to do. He knew that Ron would not wanted him to mourn his death but he would not want him to forget all the memories they had experienced and shared together. Harry was still deep, and did not hear James enter the room. He only noticed his presence when James asked if he was still awake. He acknowledged.

As James undressed, he could feel as though something were bothering Harry. He crawled into bed, the sheets cold against his bare skin. Then he realized what it probably was that was bothering his friend. "Harry," he spoke "I am sorry that you lost Ron. I am sorry I never had the chance to have met him. He seemed like a great person with a warm heart that I would have loved to know. I realize that you must be confused and worried that Ron might think I was taking his place and I understand why you would think that, but you must understand that's not what I'm trying to do. I only want to be your friend."

It was at that point that Harry knew James belonged and that his and Harry's friendship would not pain Ron's memory and spirit. He turned over and pulled the warm covers over his body, and, his body filled with content, drifted into dreariness.

A:N Well, that's chapter eight. I hope it was long enough and interesting. I tried to through that Homecoming twist in there to speed up the romantic part of the story. I hope you guys liked the story and if you have any questions or ideas please please please feel free to put them in a review, I'd be happy to take any ideas you guys have into consideration and would love to hear your comments. Thanks again, yours truly, boltinpadfoot, author.


End file.
